1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a pipettor and, more particularly, to an inexpensive micro-pipettor for use with a pipette tip.
2. Related Art
A micro-pipettor is used to dispense quantities of a liquid in the micro-liter range. The micro-pipettor is generally used with a pipette tip. The pipettor provides a suction to the tip to draw a fluid into the tip (and possibly into the pipettor also). The pipettor can also exert a pressure in the tip to expel the liquid from the tip.
The conventional pipettor uses a movable piston to pull liquids into or expel liquids out of the tip. Such pipettors are precisely calibrated so that a linear movement of the piston is related to a volume change within the pipettor. A precision mechanical control mechanism is used to move the piston and to relate the distance moved to the volume of liquid either pulled in or pushed out of the pipette.
Such conventional pipettors tends to be expensive and difficult to clean. A need exists for a pipettor which is inexpensive, effective and easy to clean.